


Rain

by Princess_Zelda_of_Hyrule



Category: The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986)
Genre: F/M, Zelink AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Zelda_of_Hyrule/pseuds/Princess_Zelda_of_Hyrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda wakes up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep as she reminisces about a tragic night that changed her life forever. (Implied character death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

It was the middle of the night in Castle City and Zelda couldn’t sleep. Ever since she lost him, she had cried herself to sleep. She didn’t know what happened, but she was now alone and she would never see him again. She pushed herself out of bed and trudged over to a window, pushing the button to open the paneling so she could see outside. She frowned as she saw that it was raining. She normally didn’t mind rain, but now it made her think of ‘that night’. She pushed the button again to close the paneling and pulled on a robe over her nightwear. She then walked into the living room and shook her head slightly, yawning. She went over to the door and opened it, walking outside. She didn’t care that she was getting soaked. She just stood there in front of her apartment and closed her eyes as she thought about the memories of that horrid night. 

She had been walking home in the rain and a man was standing next to apartment, more specifically one of the City guards. She approached him and he opened his mouth. “Are you ‘Miss Zelda Harkinian’?“ She nodded, wondering why he had asked that. The man opened his mouth again and sounded very sympathetic as he told her the news of the mysterious death of the man she loved. Her eyes widened in horror and since then, her life had never been the same. 

Zelda then opened her eyes and walked down the steps of her apartment. She was completely soaked to the bone and right when she got to the last step, she slipped and fell onto the hard ground. She slowly pushed herself onto her knees and looked up as she screamed into the night sky, “WHY..?!” She then buried her face into her hands and cried as the rain continued to pour down around her. She was now certain that she would never love again.. He had been everything to her..and now..he was gone..

**Author's Note:**

> I know this work isn't very long, but I promise my other works will be a little longer than this and not as depressing.


End file.
